Although high functionality electronic terminal devices represented by smartphones or tablets have a small screen size compared to televisions or personal computer monitors, high definition screens with a pixel density of 300 ppi are progressing. The light emitted from each pixel is split into red (R), green (G) and blue (B) and in what is called a color-separation type organic electroluminescence display device, it is difficult to separate colors of a light emitting layer for each pixel by miniaturizing pixels and reducing the pixel pitch. As a result, in a color-separation method for splitting light emitting layers of an organic electroluminescence device for each color emitted, it has been pointed out that high resolution of a pixel is difficult. A light emitting layer of an organic electroluminescence device is generally formed using a vapor deposition method or printing method and it is thought that because an organic material for forming the light emitting layer is weak to chemical solvents, this is one cause of it not being suitable for miniaturization processing by photolithography.
However, because an organic electroluminescence display device combining an organic electroluminescence device which appears to emit white light artificially across a wide band of the visible light emitting spectrum does not require splitting light emitting layers for each pixel, it is thought to be advantageous for achieving high resolution. That is, in the case where an organic electroluminescence device emits white light, it is sufficient to create the organic electroluminescence device using the same layer manufacturing process for the same surface of a pixel region and because the light which is emitted from each pixel can be adjusted just be using a color filter, it is easier to achieve miniaturization of a pixel during manufacture.
An organic electroluminescence display device in which a color adjustment layer is provided using a transfer printing method (laser transfer printing method) on the light emitting surface of an organic electroluminescence device is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent No. 2007-149693 as an example of combining a white light emitting organic electroluminescence device and a color filter. A method of printing a transfer layer by arranging a plurality of color filters onto an intermediate transfer sheet, heating the transfer layer using a thermal head and transferring to a transparent substrate is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent No. 2007-033928.